Greene Family Farm (Comic Series)
Greene Family Farm refers to the farmland previously owned by Hershel Greene. It was seen between Issue 10 and Issue 14. After a long intermission, it was seen again in Issue 53 and Issue 54. Post-Apocalypse For info about Hershel's farm before Rick and group. Rick Grimes and his group encountered this little farm when Carl was shot by Hershel's farmhand, Otis. Carl was rushed to the farm by Rick and Otis. Hershel told Lori that although he was a veterinarian before the apocalypse, he was perfectly capable of giving Carl his much-needed medical attention. After Hershel finished patching up Carl, Hershel introduced his family: Maggie, Arnold, Lacey, Susie, Rachel, and Billy and neighbors: Otis, and his girlfriend, Patricia. Hershel was pleased at the beginning when he met Rick and others, but when Rick told him zombies aren't living, Hershel became distraught. He told him his son, Shawn, was infected and is locked in the barn. Rick apologized to him and helped when Hershel tried to lead a zombie into the barn. The barn door broke, however, and the zombies were released. When Arnold attempted to protect his father, he was bitten by Shawn. Lacey was also bitten by several walkers. Upon seeing the destruction that his naivety had caused, Hershel kills the walkers, as well as his zombified children, accepting that the zombies really are dead. The next morning, Hershel caught Glenn and Maggie sleeping in the same bed. Furiously, Hershel begins to give chase to Glenn. He was stopped by Maggie, who explains what happened between her and Glenn as love and fear of being alone. Afterward, Hershel forces Rick's group to leave. He even goes as far as to threaten Rick at gunpoint. Rick would later return to the farm, offering to bring Hershel and his family to the prison. Hershel and his group accept Rick's offer to relocate to the prison. Otis would remain there to tend the animals. He eventually would join the rest of the group at the prison approximately a month later. Return to Hershel's Farm After Rick, Carl, and Michonne escaped the Prison assault, they found that Dale, Andrea, Allen's twins Ben and Billy, Sophia, Maggie, and Glenn had returned and sought refuge at the farm. Though not extensively shown, it was presumed the farm and Hershel's house was intact and safe enough for the initial group to return to it. Some of the farm animals also survived, as Glenn and Maggie used two horses to find Rick, one who Maggie raised and both who they rode on the journey to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. When the group is leaving the farm, many zombies can be seen heading towards the house. It is assumed that the entire farm is now overrun. Inhabitants *Carl Grimes *Sophia Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Buttons *''Rick Grimes'' - (Former Leader) *''Andrea Grimes'' - (Former lookout) *''Glenn'' - (Former supply runner) *''Dale'' *''Ben'' *''Billy'' *''Hershel Greene'' - (Former veterinarian/farmer) *''Lori Grimes'' *''Billy Greene'' *''Patricia'' *''Tyreese'' *''Carol'' *''Otis'' *''Allen'' - (Former lookout) *''Rachel Greene'' *''Susie Greene'' *''Chris'' *''Julie'' *''Lacey Greene'' *''Arnold Greene'' *''Shawn Greene'' Deaths *Shawn Greene - Unseen but was bitten and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. *Arnold Greene - Eaten by walkers and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. *Lacey Greene - Eaten by walkers and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. Trivia *The relationship of Glenn and Maggie began on the farm in both the Comic and TV Series. *The Greene Family Farm, as well as the Barn, are buyable properties in The Walking Dead Monopoly. **The Greene Family Farm is also a territory in The Walking Dead Risk. Category:Comics Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Greene Family Farm